Quebrar
by Ary666
Summary: Hiyoshi está inseguro con respecto al nuevo equipo del Hyoutei, y quien mejor para preguntarle que al ex-capitan?


Sigo con los vicios..esta semana he estado bastante liada, así que no pude subir mucho por aqui... .. Espero terminar la tabla de una vez

Disclaimer. Todo el maravilloso mundo de Pot pertenece al suertudo de Konomi Sensei

Espero que os guste

**Quebrar **

Entró en el establecimiento y paseó su mirada por todas las mesas del lugar. Le encontró en uno de los extremos del local. Sentado en una pequeña mesa frente a una humeante taza de café

Esbozando una sonrisa entre divertida y curiosa se dirigió a la mesa, feliz al percibir las miradas de admiración que le dirigían las personas de alrededor. Seguía siendo tan atractivo como siempre.

-Ore-sama siente haberte hecho esperar, Hiyoshi – se disculpó, aun a sabiendas de que no llevaba tarde

El pelidorado clavó una mirada sería en los ojos de su capitán, que carcajeó levemente. Definitivamente, las cosas no habían cambiado un ápice.

-¿Qué necesitas de mi?- inquirió Atobe, incapaz de aguantar la curiosidad por más tiempo y borrando la risa de los labios.

-¿Quién te dijo que necesito algo? – replicó Hiyoshi, reacio a decir lo que verdaderamente quería. Atobe le miró burlón y el menor se revolvió en su asiento, incomodo – el torneo de Kantou se acerca…

-Lo sé, espero que estéis entrenando duro, no quiero que el prestigio del Hyoutei decaiga ahora que Ore-sama no está en el equipo- Atobe fijó una mirada fría como el hielo en el menor, que asintió despacio - ¿Cómo están los demás?

-Bien… Choutaro está entrenando bastante duro, Shishido-sempai viene de vez en cuando a ayudarle con los saques y a echarnos un cable con los novatos… Kabaji dejó el equipo...aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabes – Hiyoshi miró a su ex-capitán expectante, pero este se limitó a asentir invitándole a continuar – y bueno… Taki está como siempre. Los nuevos titulares no están mal. Tenemos posibilidades

-Me alegra oír eso- murmuró sinceramente el peligris- De todas maneras, ore-sama siente curiosidad por saber como llevas la capitanía del Hyoutei

Hiyoshi agachó la cabeza más incomodo aún que antes y Atobe le miró curioso

-Es...complicada- dijo al fin el menor

-Complicada, Ahn?- Atobe recostó la espalda en la silla y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho - ¿En qué sentido?

Hiyoshi maldijo en voz baja, había pensado que esto sería más sencillo de lo que lo estaba siendo. Sabía que su ex capitán estaba disfrutando de lo lindo el verle así. Sintió rabia. Ansias de gritarle que dejara de sentir lástima por él y que le dejara de tratar como un niño. Pero sus palabras quedaron mudas en su garganta. Aún no se atrevía a alzar la voz contra él de esa manera

-Percibo que necesitas los consejos de Ore-sama – Hiyoshi rehuyó su mirada y Atobe sonrió para sí

Sabía las intenciones del menor desde el primer momento en el que escucho su voz grave al otro lado de la línea telefónica. Hiyoshi no le había llamado ni una vez desde que se graduaron, le extrañó incluso que aún conservara su número. Estuvo tentado de decirle que la vida actual de ore-sama era demasiado ajetreada y no tenía tiempo para él, pero una sola mirada a la foto de equipo que colgaba en la pared de su habitación fue bastante para aceptar ver a Hiyoshi esa misma tarde. Aunque hubiera salido de Hyoutei, no podía cortar lazos tan rápidamente. Eran _sus_ titulares

-No te rindas – ordenó, con ese fuego azul tan característico llenando sus pupilas- perderás, te reprocharás doscientas veces tus errores y suplicarás al cielo una nueva oportunidad- suspiró y esbozó media sonrisa, mientras el menor lo miraba perplejo – pero no te rindas. Tú llevas el peso de Hyoutei sobre tus hombros. Para lo bueno y para lo malo; tú eres Hyoutei

El pelidorado asintió lentamente, sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta

Sintió sus miedos quebrarse, destruirse y desaparecer poco a poco. Atobe tenía razón, esos momentos de debilidad que le hacían cometer estupideces eran los que acabarían llevándolo a la perdición.

Vio una de las manos de Atobe dejar un sobre encima de la mesa mientras la otra le hacia una caricia suave en la mejilla. Notó como enrojecía al instante bajo la mirada. Atobe sonrió y se levantó de la silla, señalando el sobre

-esa es la razón por la que JAMÁS puedes dejar al miedo poseerte – paso una mano por su propio cabello y sonrió – iremos a veros jugar. Todos. No hagáis que ore-sama pierda su tiempo en vano

Hiyoshi siguió a su ex capitán con la mirada mientras salía del local y tomó el sobre entre sus manos

El nudo de su garganta aumentó al ver las sonrisas del ex equipo titular de Hyoutei plasmadas en el papel fotográfico

Shishido tratando de mantenerse serio mientras ocultaba la mirada bajo su gorra; Choutaro sonriendo, con su sonrisa pura y tranquila de siempre. Taki mirando desdeñoso sus uñas. Kabaji tratando que un somnoliento Jiroh no cayera al suelo medio dormido. Gakuto pinchando a Oshitari, mientras el tensai sonreía tan enigmático como siempre y fijaba sus orbes azules en el rostro del pelicereza. Y, en el centro de la foto, Atobe y él. El capitán con su sonrisa de suficiencia y el brazo levantado, y él a su lado, con expresión indefinida, a caballo entre una sonrisa o una mueca seria.

Suspiró. Esa era la razón por la que no podía quebrarse, no podía caer. Se lo debía a sus compañeros.

Ellos no merecían una derrota

Fin

Gustó? si ? no? lo que sea, RR pliz, que ayuda bastante


End file.
